A normal pipe-type lamp is always mono-color, which is the color of the bulb. In order to have colorful decorative effect of the pipe-type lamp, it is known to spray paint over an outer tube of the lamp. This method is inconvenient and the paint is usually not well-distributed. Moreover, the surface of the outer tube will be rough because of the sprayed paint, which is also possibly dropped.
Accordingly, the primary object of the invention is to provide a multi-color pipe-type lamp, which uses several middle color tubes to be assembled between the outer tube and inner tube for providing a well-utilized product. Now the features and advantages of the present invention will be described in detail with reference to the accompanying drawings.